In recent years, operation information measurement apparatuses that can identify an action of a person (walking, running, going up or down stairs, sleeping, or the like) or measure an activity amount (number of steps, walking distance, expended calories, or the like) by using a motion detecting sensor that detects bodily motion, such as an acceleration sensor or an angular velocity sensor, have been actively developed. In the present specification, information on an action type and an activity amount is collectively referred to as operation information.
An operation information measurement apparatus presents operation information to a user so as to promote a desire to manage the health of the user, and it is desirable that it is used continuously every day. In view of this, it has been proposed that promotion of use of the apparatus is achieved by using information on the activity amount in a game.
For example, Patent Literatures 1 to 3 disclose pedometers that cause an electronic character to grow according to a step count. Also, Patent Literatures 4 and 5 disclose systems in which transfer of an activity amount measured by a device to a game device is enabled and the game device sets a game parameter according to the transferred activity amount and converts the activity amount into data for raising a game character.
Patent Literatures 1 to 5 use information measured by one operation information measurement apparatus in a game, but Patent Literature 6 discloses a game apparatus that uses information measured by multiple operation information measurement apparatuses.
The game apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 6 acquires step count data measured by a pedometer as well as information on the measurement time of the step count data, and determines whether or not two or more users were walking at the same time based on the acquired information. If it is determined that two or more users were walking at the same time, bonus points are given in the game according to the number of users who were determined as walking at the same time.